Spirit Chi Warriors!
Spirit Chi Warriors!, commonly referred to as (Spirit Warriors) or (Chi Warriors) is a fictional anime series created by Niko Vanible. The story follow main protagonist Yugi Typhoon as he enters a quest to banish and destory darkness from this world with his best friend, Laxus Kanari. Along their adventures, they encounter several new friends and foes. This is the first and original series of the Spirit Chi Franchise. Plot Summary Write the first section of your page here. Primary Characters Write the second section of your page here. Episode List 'Season 1: Dragon Riders Arc (2012-2013)' 'Season 2: Rare Hunters Arc (2013-2014)' 'Season 3: Baba Yaga Arc (2015)' 'Season 4: Darkness Arc (2015-2016)' 'Season 5: Dragon Summit Arc (2016)' 'Season 6: Armory Games Arc (2016-2017)' 'Lost Season: Hell Realm Arc' 'Season 7: Carnage of Evil Arc (2018)' 'Lost Season: Enter the Shadows Arc' 'Season 8: Dark Tournament Arc (2019)' 'Lost Season: Waking the Dragons Arc' 'Season 9: Ancient Evil Arc (2019-2020)' 'Season 10: Final Road Arc (2021)' 'Season 11: Ra's Arc (2022)' 'Lost Season: Spirit World Arc' 'Season 12: 12 Dimensions Arc (2023)' 'Season 13: Distortion World Arc (2027-2028)' 'Season 14: Ceremonial Battle Arc (2028-2029)' 'Season 15: Ceremonial Battle Arc (2029)' Trivia All the Hell Realm, Enter the Shadows, Waking the Dragon, and the two bonus season arcs are the only five non-canon seasons throughout the entire series. **Despite this, both the Hell Realm arc and the Enter the Shadows arc can be put into the timeline. **The Waking the Dragons arc however cannot as it takes place as an alternate story than season nine. **The bonus seasons took place in during the time traveling to Port Town but the heroes went straight to Port Town, as there was stops they had in between travels. *Yugi Typhoon/The Nameless Pharaoh has defeated every major antagonist of every story arc/season except for: **Season 5: Kai Szasazu defeated Voltaire Szasazu. **Season 7: Laxus Kanari defeated Lugia Hydro. **Lost Season 3: Although Yugi did defeat the major villain, he had the help of Seriah Tanchuga and Crest Hollows as well. **Lost Season 4: Ryuga Kaiser defeated Kaiyura Gildarts. **Lost Season 5: Both Saharu Ishida & Masai Rokuba defeated Anubis Gilgasii. *Season 12 is the official last story arc in the series, as it concludes the adventures of Light Yagami and his friends *Despite this, the entire two bonus seasons of the Majestics arc has episodes that goes pass the 576 episode mark, making the series a total of 674 episodes. **However, the Majestics arc takes place in between the events of the Rare Hunters arc, and the Baba Yaga arc. *Although Yugi is the main protagonist throughout the entire series, the other four original/founding members of the Spirit Chi Warriors had an arc where they where the focus of either the main plot or the subplot. **In the Rare Hunters arc, Saharu Ishida was the focus of the subplot, dealing with the struggles of being a former member of the Rare Hunters Organization. **In the Darkness arc, Masai Rokuba's past as a member of the Star Clan comes back to haunt him about his failures to the clan, leading up to his climatic battle against Sholark Mujana as the subplot. **In the Dragon Summit arc, Kai's plot is the main focus of the season, showing Kai's shift from antagonist to antihero. In addition, it concentrates on Kai's motives, his reformation, as well as his own personal growth, deciding to change and overthrow his grandfather, who had used him for years. **Finally, in the Carnage of Evil arc, Laxus' struggles with his brother's return and the vengeance of a former old friend takes over as the main plot, forcing Laxus into a situation where he not only must regain the friend he once lost, but overcome his own internal obstacles. *The Distortion World arc is the final arc that concludes the original series. **This along with the 12 Dimensions arc are the only two arcs that the creator, Niko had any sort of help at all in making. His helpers were involved with these two last arcs. Category:Series